the Hunger Game of Christmas
by Eliz4
Summary: So it's not going to be my best work, but...  Katniss is now older and her children are about to be sent into another Hunger Game!
1. The Beginning

_Sorry, I totally forgot most of the names, so bear with me x]._

_The next chapter is in Farrell and Trista's point of view, so comment for more!  
_

**The Hunger Games Begin-Christmas Edition**

I guess you wouldn't know what this is all about, unless you've been through it all with me since day one. As you know, we have a new ruler as the old ones are dead. The people in Panem are losing money. Our economy is slowly departing; slowly, but steadily. There was to be another Hunger Game. I don't know which number this one is, as I've lost my memory of the numbers. So anyways, this Hunger Game is in a Christmas Edition. The arena is decorated in metal ruffles, electrifying lights, and poisonous Christmas trees. The only good thing about this year is that two people can win. But the thing is, my children are eligible to enter this year.

It's the starting ceremony where the lady picks out the name ballots. First, they name all of the other candidates from other districts. I don't care enough to listen anymore. At last, the lady is starting to pick out the ballots from the box. The first boy is Farrell, my son. My only son who is now 15 years old. The first girl is Trista, my girl! MY CHILDREN! I stomp up on stage and rip the ballots in half. It can't be, both of the candidates cannot be my children. Peeta stares in horror as I pin the ballot lady against the back stage wall. "You better choose two different kids or we will have another Hunger Game right here." I told her, menacingly.

Turns out, that is strictly forbidden. Whoever is chosen, are chosen. Now I'm sitting in a jail cell, waiting for my life to be over. Why me? Why did my Prim have to be chosen for a game? Why did I have to win, and become part of the Quarter Quell? Why was I to be the Mockingjay of the rebellion? By now, I feel like there's a curse embedded within me. I only get two see the two of them for 10 minutes, before they stand in that horrifying tube for the first time. I've lost the two most important people in my life. "They'll win darling, it's okay, they'll win." Peeta tries to cope with me. I don't know how to tell him it's not working. After he leaves and they bring my food, I don't bother eating. How can I eat knowing that my children right now are walking through a door ready to meet their death?

I don't know how long it's been, but they finally let me out though my hands must be shackled behind me in case I try to attack one of the guards. They seat me in front of a huge screen and I start screaming. Who the hell would want to sit and see their children kill other innocent people, or even get killed themselves? I watch for one second, and see that Farrell is walking right into a tracker jacker's net. I can't do it. I thrash around and kick in my chair until one of the guards injects some kind of drug into my arm. After that, everything just gets hazy.


	2. The Battle

**The Battle**

_Farrell_

I stand on the metal plate as it pushes me through a tube into a huge arena. Everything is softly coated with snow. It amazes me what with the realness of it all. This snow is not the usual fluff you'll find in the supply closet at school. This is actual ice. The announcer tells us to wait for the bell, or we'll be sliced up as the perimeter of this plate has 50 sharp blades within it. I look around for Trista to see where she's stand, if she'll be able to reach the cornucopia with ease. She's about 5 players away to my left and I see her eye the sword sheath in the cornucopia. She was amazing with the swords during practise. It got her a score of 8 during the ratings.

I'm more of a slingshot person; I guess I got that from mom. I'm looking for one but all I can find are bows and arrows. That will have to do. The bell dings as everyone sprints to the Cornucopia. A couple players fall flat on the face as the snow reaches up to your waist as you get further in. Blades are already being thrown around as I grab a backpack of necessities, a water jug, and a bow and arrow set. I look around for Trista. Unable to find her, I run into the snow covered pine trees to settle down and think of a plan.

_Trista_

As I reached the cornucopia, I grab my sword only to find another hand grasped onto it next to mine. I look over to find the glare of Clora, one of the Career kids. Her other hand, the one with long manicured nails, aims to rake my face. I take both hands to grab the sword, and use the sheath to whack her away. With her on the ground, I had time to get a belt of knife blades and sharp boomerangs, and basket of blankets with a thicker jacket. I knew I'd need it to withstand all this snow and cold winds.

I dash towards a plastic Santa with glowing eyes into the leaf stripped trees behind it. I hear shouting people running behind me, but then a loud light saber kind of electric noise popped up and the footsteps stopped. I'm glad I was out of Santa's watchful eyes in time. Water wasn't going to be such a big deal with all the snow around so I wasn't worried, but what about the food? What kind of plant grows in winter? I realize I hadn't even bothered to look for Farrell during that whole run but I'm sure he'll be fine. As I'm thinking of ways to get food, I come across a large green clearing. There were tons of trees with teaming fruit within its branches. There were bushes heavy with berries. There were stalks, revealing valuable vegetables underground. There was only one thing that kept me from running in and gathering what I can. The Career pack was already picking the berries off and stuffing them into their pockets, including Clora.


End file.
